Fantasy Amor
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: Long ago, two kingdoms wished to unite by having their two children, Jacob and Renesmee marry. Things don't go according to plan though as King Edward's kingdom is invaded by an old forgotten enemy, leaving death and devastion. Years later, Prince Jacob lays eyes on a bronze haired beauty that he swears he has seen somewhere before. Mixture of fairy-tales and my own weirdness.
1. The Deal

**~ Fantasy Amor ~**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. I was sat reading 'The Snow Queen' when this idea popped into my head. A mixture of fairy-tales combined with my own imagination and the twilight world produced this. The title is in Latin and I'll leave it to you to figure out what it means - it's not that hard this story was originally going to be called something else, but it seemed too long and didn't fit so I changed it to this. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Rated T for mild language, a small amount abuse and weirdness. **

**I own nothing! All Twilight character belong to Stephenie Meyer and no money is being made out of this. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

Deep in the castle on in the Quileute kingdom, King Billy paced back and forth across the grand thrown room. His greatest ally King Edward of the Cullen kingdom was about to arrive and what they would discuss would change the fate of both their kingdoms. They had been best friends for years and both ran mighty land that was the richest in the nation of Washington. There were many little kingdoms around the area but the Quileute and the Cullens had the biggest and most wealthy ones. They made a fortune through trading and selling goods to other lands. Billy and Edward had always dreamed of one thing though: for their kingdoms to unite. The amount of power they would have once the two biggest kingdoms came together. Since they were children they swore that they would make it so.

Billy and his fair Queen Sarah had a baby boy around seven years ago and after trying for years King Edward and his Queen Isabella had a baby girl a year after his son was born and the whole thing seemed too good to be true. It was from then they vowed to each other that the young Prince Jacob and the little Princess Renesmee were to be married once they turned sixteen. All that was left was to make sure the two children fell in love. The two betrothed children had no idea of this whole thing and they were set to meet each other today for the very first time. It was agree that Princess Renesmee will spend a month each year in the Quileute palace and they would make sure her and Jacob would spend as much time together as possible. Some may call it tempting fate but Edward and Billy called it business and it was their jobs to safe guard their kingdoms future.

"Billy, they're here!" Queen Sarah called out when she burst into the room. She looked just as excited as Billy felt as they made their way outside into the palace gardens ready to meet the royals of the Cullen kingdom.

Prince Jacob stood there by his sisters waiting in confusion. His parents had told him he was to meet the Princess of the Cullen kingdom and that he must be welcoming and nice to her. Jacob had the reputation of being a bit of a wild child around the city and he saw now reason why he had to be nice to a…_girl. _It was bad enough that he was stuck with two sisters and now he had to look after one.

The trumpets blew out a national anthem as a beautiful white carriage arrived outside the castle gates. The King and Queen were practically squealing in excitement as they watched their oldest friends climb out with the cutest little girl behind trailing shyly behind them.

"Billy my old friend!" Edward cried out before reaching out to hug him.

"It's been too long Edward. I trust you are well?" Billy asked; his eyes sparkling.

"I am very well thank you; so happy that this day has come at last." Edward exclaimed.

The little Prince Jacob was barely paying attention to the conversation as he frowned at the little Princess hidden behind her mother's legs. She was gripping her mother's dress tightly and seemed fascinated with a bush of flowers growing next to the door. Her long bronze ringlets were pulled back into a loose bun with a little silver tiara sitting on top of her head with a ruby in the centre. She had pale skin and rosy cheeks. Something Jacob was used to seen as the Quileute people often had tanned skin and dark hair and eyes. Hers were chocolate brown in colour. How was he supposed to be nice to her? It wasn't in any way fair.

"Is this little Princess Renesmee?" Billy asked his attention focused on the little girl he was looking at adoringly.

Renesmee looked up at him before blushing and nodded her head. Jacob snorted as she slowly stepped out from behind her mother and curtsied politely.

"Please to meet you your majesty." She said in a bell like voice. Jacob cringed.

"No, pleased to meet _you _your highness. What an honour it is to meet you." Billy said and Jacob rolled his eyes at his father. He never gave Jacob that kind of attention and even his sisters seemed to look a little jealous of the six year old that seemed to have everyone wrapped around her fingers.

"Princess Renesmee, this is my son Prince Jacob." Queen Sarah said taking the girls hand and pulling her towards where Jacob stood. He huffed but relented as the girl came to stand in front of him. She had a little freckly face from up close and Jacob couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

Despite Jacob's cold stares Renesmee smiled anyway and curtsied to him as well.

"Pleased to meet you your highness." She said sweetly and everyone in the crowd let out a chorus of 'awwws'.

Jacob scrunched up his nose in irritation as he looked her up and down. Queen Sarah glared at her son and pushed him further towards the Princess. He looked up at his mother with a disgruntled face and she signalled for him to bow.

Prince Jacob sighed. "It's nice to meet you too Princess." He said bowing down to her and he saw Billy and Edward shake hands. What was that all about?

Jacob froze when he saw Renesmee lean in to give him the traditional kiss on the cheek. She looked such a weak girl. He bet that she couldn't hunt or even have a proper fight. All girls did was play with dolls right?

Jacob quickly backed away from her.

"Ew, get away from me." He snapped and pushed her back slightly. Renesmee looked upset by his actions but Jacob couldn't bring himself to care. It was her own fault for doing something gross.

What he didn't expect though was for Renesmee to push him back. Which she did…hard. Jacob fell flat on his back. People in the crowd gasped and the Kings and Queens looked on in shock. Jacob tried to maintain any dignity he had left after the little brat's attack so he glared at her before standing up straight and pushing her back as hard as he could. The little Princess almost lost her balance and fell down the stairs, but King Edward caught her in time; her little silver tiara sitting at an odd angle on her bronze coloured locks.

"Jacob." Billy scolded grabbing his son tightly by the tops of his arm. Jacob winced and whined in complaint.

"She started it." Jacob muttered.

"And I'll finish it." Billy hissed at Jacob before turning to smile politely at his guests.

"I do apologise for my son's behaviour dear friend, I don't know what has gotten into him today." Billy explained to Edward whose daughter was clinging to his leg, hiding from Jacob who was still giving her cold stares. Why did he hate her so much?

"It's quite alright." Edward said nodding once. "Shall we take things inside?"

Queen Sarah stopped glaring at her son to smile at Edward and Isabella.

"Of course." She said and led them inside. The guards opened the large wooden doors and the royal families stepped inside the huge grand hall of King Billy's palace. Guards were stood all around the hall watching everything going on around them and making sure everything was safe. With a powerful family such as Billy's and Edward's, there was always someone out to get them.

A large table was set up towards the back of the hall with two throne-like chairs settled next to each other. The two kings sat themselves down on them while their wives and children stood next to each close by.

The archbishop was brought in wearing his most prized robe for the special occasion. He was a very old man and didn't look like he had many years left in him at all with his wrinkles setting his face in a permanent frown, his back was slightly hunched over and he need to use his long staff to help him walk.

He radiated power and wisdom and Jacob and Renesmee scrunched up their noses when he let out a loud throat cough before slowly unrolling a very important looking piece of paper that was the most expensive in the land.

He cleared his throat again before speaking in his old but still booming voice.

"The Quileute Kingdom and the Olympic Kingdom have long been the most powerful and biggest Kingdoms throughout the land. It is now decreed that Prince Jacob and Princess Renesmee will be wed at the age when Renesmee turns sixteen, enabling the kingdoms to unite under one law and one rule as soon as they are both crowned after the death of their fathers. This legal and binding contract shall be signed by the fathers and the contract will then be unbreakable as you have vowed this to happen. Do your majesties agree to these terms?" The archbishop read out before placing the contract in front of the two kings.

Edward and Billy smirked and nodded at each before picking up a quill each and dipping it into the ink. Renesmee and Jacob caught each other's eyes from the opposite ends of the room and glared at each other.

The room was quiet as everyone watched the Kings press the quills to the paper and signed their name. As soon as they put the quills down the whole room burst into applause and cheer at the fact one day their kingdoms will be united. The wedding would be a grand occasion and only the best designers and caterers were being called in. All the kingdoms will be celebrating and soon Renesmee and Jacob will produce heirs to continue the unity. The plan was perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong and thus the deal was made.

* * *

**Okay for an introduction? Don't worry, the next chapters will be a lot longer than this one and it does have an action pact storyline coming up. Let me know what you thought and if you liked it or not and I will try and update again as soon as possible. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	2. Truce

**Yeah calm down, I wouldn't expect an update this often if I was you. I have too much on my plate at the moment. Thank you so much for reviewing and I always look forward to reading them. I'm so glad that the first chapter seemed to be so well received and thank you to those who have added this story to their favourites and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truce**

"Wait for me guys!" Princess Renesmee cried out as she chased the boys down the grand staircase, decorated with a glorious red carpet lined with gold.

Jacob, Embry and Quil snickered to themselves as they began to loose the annoying little brat. Three years had passed since the deal was made and Renesmee was now nine and Jacob was ten. At least once a year Edward and Isabella brought their only daughter here and stayed with Billy and Sarah in hopes that pushing the two children together, they would bond and one day fall in love. That didn't seem to be the case so far though. They made their hatred for each other know and were always embarrassing their parents at royal banquets and balls by fighting and destroying things. The two children just ignored their parents' rage at them and focused on pranking each other and playing practical jokes on each other that had started years ago.

Despite all this though, Renesmee still tried to hang around the boys of the castle and gain acceptance, but Jacob and his friends didn't want to know. Renesmee couldn't hang around with his sisters Rachel and Rebecca because they were always busy flirting with earls and dukes that were staying at the palace and Renesmee found it disgusting. Boys were gross; why would anyone want to kiss one?

"Hurray up guys." Quil chanted as they ran out through a back door that led out into the huge palace gardens. Hardly anyone was outside and the Kings and Queens had gone out into the forest on a hunting trip, leaving the children to amuse themselves as always. Jacob and his friends had been trying to ditch Renesmee all day, but failed. They were getting increasingly frustrated.

They started running through the maze of neatly kept hedges, flower beds of rare flowers that were in full bloom this summer time and elegant statues sitting on top of impressive water fountains that could be heard from inside the castle when all was quiet.

Renesmee, completely oblivious that the boys were trying to get away from her, managed to keep up with them with her impressive running skills and stamina. Jacob let out a growl of frustration as he weaved in and out of the colourful maze. Embry and Quil had somehow managed to run off, leaving him to face this brat on their own. The spoilt little Princess of the Olympic Kingdom who he was forced to hang around with every year by his mother who cooed over the little girl all the time. What was it about her that was so special anyway? She wasn't even that pretty and her hair was a strange bronze colour. She screamed at the sight of spiders and was always singing to herself. Jacob hated singing and he hated girls. They were annoying nagging little creatures that were always complaining about something.

"Jacob, please wait for me." Renesmee begged as she began to feel tired and had a painful stitch in her left hip. She was almost as out of breath as Jacob was who was tired out long before she was. What was this girl? Some sort of super creature? She never gave up!

Jacob pressed on though until he came into the field areas of the castle grounds. This area was left for nature to take its natural course and was thick with light green grass and wild flowers. The castle wall was the only thing separating him from Renesmee and the forest. He knew this area better than the back of his hand, now giving him the advantage of finally loosing her.

Jacob saw his chance and he knew that he could do it. He made his leap to jump over the wall, only to realise too late that it was far too high and smacked straight into the wall. He heard Renesmee stop behind him before she collapsed with laughter. Jacob pulled away from the wall to glare at the stupid girl daring to laugh at him. He was going to be King one day and he would have her severely punished. Maybe he could have her stoned or make her his maid and give her all the hardest jobs to do like cleaning the horses. That would soon shut her up, he thought with a small smirk on his face.

"You should see your face." Renesmee giggled while Jacob tried to smooth his clothing down. Out of both of them, Renesmee was the dirtiest. Her little lime green dress had mud stains all over it and she didn't seem to care. Prince Jacob thought that girls were supposed to care about.

He looked behind Renesmee and beamed when he saw his partners in crime heading straight towards them. They looked to be plotting something and Jacob couldn't wait to join in. They both nodded at him and then towards a branch that was hanging off a tree that would help Jacob climb over the wall.

While Renesmee was distracted and laughing, Jacob quickly jumped for the branch and gripped on tight. He hoisted himself up and sat on top of the wall ready and watching for what Embry and Quil were about to do.

Renesmee looked up to see that Jacob had disappeared and turned around to see Embry and Quil smirking down at her small form. They both grabbed hold of one arm and pushed her towards something in the wall. Jacob looked closely and saw that it was a pixie nest. Renesmee yelped as she was sent flying forward and landed right on the pixie nest, knocking it right off the wall so that it landed on top of her when she fell down.

The two boys on the ground laughed and high fived each other before running away back towards the palace. Jacob giggled before Renesmee's ear splitting screams filled the air. Jacob looked down at the Princess who was frantically trying to swat away the swarm of pixies that were biting and nipping at her skin. The glow of their tiny wings was all that was visible to Jacob from this distance but he did start to notice this blue liquid pouring out of the bite marks. That was pixie venom and Jacob rolled his eyes at how pathetic Renesmee was. He had been bitten by pixies many times and he didn't see what all the fuss was about, however he had never been bitten by a swarm of them before. He was about to jump off the wall to safety in case the pixies turned on him. The pixies were very volatile and annoying creatures that loved to cause trouble and there was no way Jacob was going to risk being seen by one. The last time he got bitten by a queen pixie, he hallucinated for an hour before the pain finally went away. The queen of the nest was sure to make an appearance soon after the millions of pixies now attacking Renesmee were finished with her.

Jacob froze in his tracks though as he was about to jump to the other side of the wall by Renesmee's screams again. He turned back around and gasped at the sight of Renesmee covered in blue venom along with her own blood and her eyes were wild as she followed the hallucinations. Her face was twisted in immense pain and she started twitching as the pixies began to leave her alone. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Renesmee?" Jacob called cautiously, but she didn't reply. All she did was stare at the none existent objects in front of her and occasionally wince in pain before she threw up violently on the grass.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked jumping down off the wall. He got bit by a pixie while he was at it but he quickly squashed the pest. It's green blood stained his skin and burned like an acidic acid, but he didn't care. Renesmee looked to be in real trouble.

The last little creature finally picked itself off the little Princess stopping short in front of Jacob's face. It's little pink eyes blinking at him curiously before it whipped its pink bob cut hair out of its face and flew off quickly leaving a small trail of tiny little stars behind it that soon faded into nothing.

Jacob looked down at Renesmee who looked like she was having serious trouble breathing. This wasn't right. It wasn't right at all.

Jacob panicked and ran as fast as he could back into the palace. He ran to the first servant he laid eyes on and ran over to her.

"Your highness." She curtsied as he approached her, but then the panic on his face registered in her mind.

"The Princess is hurt!" He shouted frantically trying to pull on her hand.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Many of the governors in the room dropped their work and look up at the frantic little boy.

"Renesmee is hurt; she got bitten by lot's of pixies." Jacob explained still out of breath from the long run over here.

"Oh my!" The servant shrieked before picking up the skirts of her cream coloured maids outfit and followed Jacob outside.

Most of the governors followed and when they reached Renesmee they gasped at the horrific sight.

"Summon their majesties at once!" One of the governors yelled at the servant who immediately nodded and ran back towards the palace.

"She's having an allergic reaction to the pixie venom." One of them shouted as another attempted to pick her up.

"It's lucky you found her when you did your highness." A governor said to Jacob before bowing his head in respect and followed the others inside. Jacob couldn't help but feel guilty. He had a part to play in all of this and it was his fault that Renesmee was in this condition now. He just sat there and watched as his friends pushed her into that nest, but how where they supposed to know that she was allergic?

Jacob sighed and tried to press the guilty tears back as he slowly made his way back inside.

The Kings and Queens finally made it back half an hour later and they immediately ran upstairs to where Renesmee was being taken care of. The best witch in the land had already been called in to attend the Princess who was hanging on to life by a thread.

Jacob was sat leaning against the wall outside her room as he waited for any news. This was all too scary and too real in his opinion. Only hours ago, Renesmee was happy and healthy and chasing the boys all around the castle. This day had gone bad just like that and all because of their stupidity. Why didn't they just think before they acted?

…

"Is there anything you can do?" Queen Isabella begged the young witch who ran a wet cloth over the sick looking girl's forehead.

"I gave her a potion that should clear the blood system. Over than that all we can sit and do it wait." The witch replied with a sigh.

Isabella broke down in sobs over her daughter's unconscious body. Edward ran a soothing hand over her back as he stared at his only daughter lying ill in the bed. She looked so small and weak in that huge four poster bed.

Billy stared at the girl in frustration before his nostrils flared and he grabbed one of the guards by the door by the scruff of their collar.

"I thought I ordered all pixie nests to be removed. You know it's the time of year that they reproduce. What if they had laid eggs inside the Princess? Then she would be dead fir sure. " He snarled in the guards face.

"Billy, please calm down." Sarah begged as she watched her husband loose his short temper.

"Go survey the palace grounds for any more." He ordered. The two guards looked at each other before Billy shouted, "GO!" They soon scurried out of the room as fast as they could and did what they were told.

Billy turned back to look at his friends Edward and his wife crying over their daughter. If she died then this whole plan was over. He the turned to look at the witch who was stood there staring at the young Princess while she finished whispering something in an old forgotten language; it almost sounded like she was singing a spell.

Once she finished, she looked to the King sensing his eyes on her. He pointed on long finger at her before speaking.

"Don't let her die." He ordered simply and she nodded her head furiously wanting to please her King.

"I want to find out who did this." Billy stated as he made his way out of the room with Sarah following him. "We'll know for certain when the Princess wakes up."

…

All Renesmee could see where blurry shapes and shadows as she tried to open her eyes. Her body was aching all over and she had a huge headache pounding away at her skull like a hammer. She managed to open her eyes even more and saw her mother standing over her.

"Momma?" Renesmee croaked out and Isabella breathed a sigh of relief before hugging hr daughter as gently as possible.

"Oh my precious daughter, you gave us such a scare." She lightly scolded and Renesmee felt her mother's tears drip onto her neck.

"I'm sorry momma." Renesmee replied feeling ashamed.

"Oh no baby, it's not your fault." Isabella reassured before taking Renesmee's hands tightly in her own and sitting down on the chair that had been placed next to her bed.

"Now sweetheart, can you tell me what happened? How did you end up just 'falling' into a pixie nest that was on the wall?" She asked trying hard not to start crying again at her only daughter's pain. A pixie bite was painful on it's own, but to have millions of them biting her at once and then to have an allergic reaction; she couldn't even begin to imagine her daughter's suffering. It made her feel sick.

Renesmee sighed as she thought about her answer.

"I fell." She replied simply.

"You fell?" Isabella repeated slowly.

Renesmee nodded her head as best she could with the aching pains that spread over her whole body.

"How could you just fall?" Isabella asked feeling confused. She knew her daughter was clumsy, but to just 'fall' into a pixie nest that was well secured against the castle wall didn't seem likely in her opinion.

Renesmee shrugged.

"I just did. I was running and I tripped and fell into it." She explained keeping a straight face.

Isabella sighed as she stared at Renesmee before relenting to her answer.

"Okay sweetheart, you sleep now." She said before kissing her forehead and singing an old lullaby.

Renesmee soon drifted off to sleep and dreamed peacefully, managing to forget the horrible experience with the pixies.

…

Jacob gently pushed Renesmee's bedroom door open as he snuck in there just after having dinner. Everyone else was still downstairs and guards were walking up and down the hall occasionally checking on the Princess so he knew he had to be quick. His father and Renesmee's father were making sure that Renesmee was protected at all costs. She had been asleep for days and had only awoken a few hours ago. He expected Renesmee to tell on him, Embry and Quil but to his surprise, she didn't. He wanted to know why and even though he wouldn't admit to it, he wanted to know if she was okay. He didn't hate her like he made out to. In fact, she seemed alright. What he had thought about her at first was wrong, but he refused to admit it to her. He didn't want her clinging to him even more.

He tip-toed across the hard wooden floor before approaching her bed; he was in no way allowed in here under any circumstances, but he had to ask her.

Her chocolate brown eyes opened slightly when she heard the squeak of the floorboard and gave him a small smile which he returned before standing at the side of her bed. She looked so weak, but she looked a lot better than she did two days ago.

"Hi." She croaked out and Jacob gave her a small wave.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly and she shrugged.

"Not too bad, I've felt worse." She said and Jacob winced. He really did feel guilty about the whole pixie nest thing and he wanted to make things right but Jacob had to ask the question that had been bugging him all day.

"Why didn't you tell on me and the other boys?" He asked raising a thick black eyebrow.

Renesmee sighed. "Friends don't tell on each other do they?" She asked rhetorically and Jacob smirked at her.

"Are we friends?" He asked.

"If you want to be" Renesmee replied.

Jacob took her little pale hand in his large and russet one. They looked so different yet seemed to fit together so perfectly. He watched in fascination as Renesmee drifted back off to sleep and Jacob knew he had to make this quick and get out before a guard came in and his father told him off for being in here.

He fished inside his pocket and took out the little promise bracelet he had spent the last few days while she had been unconscious making it. He took it gently in his hands before very carefully clasping the detailed woven bracelet around Renesmee's tiny wrist. He gave her hand a gentle kiss before standing up straight again.

"I promise to always be there for you." He whispered before slipping quietly out of the room.

* * *

**Told you the next chapter would be longer. Let me know what you think and leave a review. I crave your feedback! FEED ME REVIEWS!**

_**Mami-hai: **You really got it 100 percent right in your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_**Also a big thank you to Jacob's Nessie, Nona Decima Morta, Niquee18 and Lulu. You guys are awesome and the first reviewers for this story which makes you extra special. **_

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update as soon as I can and if you have any questions then feel free to ask. I will get back to you as soon as I can and any detailed reviews will get a special mention and a reply in my next chapter seen as I don't always have enough time to reply to reviews but I do try sometimes.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	3. Invasion

**Hello my amazing and wonderful readers. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Also thank you for adding this story to your favourites and alerts. It really inspires me to keep writing and I'd be no where without you guys. I'm not sure how often I will be updating this story because I will be finishing high school soon and I need to hand in all of my exams and all that. Plus I have part time work and volunteer work on top of that, but please be patient with me. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Invasion**

"Well, this has been an eventful summer." King Billy said sarcastically glaring down at his son who shrank back slightly.

"I'll say, but we'll be back again next summer and hopefully attitudes will improve." Edward replied before giving his daughter the same glare that Billy had given Jacob. Princess Renesmee just sighed and held her hands behind her back, unconsciously fiddling with the promise bracelet Jacob had given her last week. She had never taken it off and never will.

After the incident and after Jacob's countless apologies, the Prince and the Princess were back to their usual antics of teases and annoying each other, although not quite as vigorous as before. The Kings and Queens were glad to see them maturing, but still prayed that they would someday fall in love and if not, then they were afraid that they would have to suck it up for the good of their kingdoms. Their land needed this if it was to stay strong.

"Until the next summer my dear friend." Billy said and he and Edward shook hands while Queen Sarah and Isabella kissed each other cheeks.

"Jacob, aren't you going to say goodbye to Princess Renesmee?" Sarah asked trying to coax her son by pushing him towards her like the day they had met. Jacob sighed and relented quicker this time before grabbing Renesmee's soft and pale hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss. He couldn't help but notice how his lips tingled as they lingered on her skin like an electric shot to his heart. Renesmee's hand got that same feeling and when Jacob pulled away she rubbed the back of her hand on her long blue gown to get rid of the sensation. She noted that it wasn't a unpleasant feeling, but strange non the less.

"Goodbye." King Edward said as he picked his daughter up and took his wife's hand.

Billy nodded at him and the royal family of the Quileute kingdom watched in silence as their most closet friends and allies made their way into their carriage which the horses soon pulled into the distance.

Renesmee watched curiously out of the window as they passed through the capital city of La Push. She did this every year and their always seemed to be more and more poor people. She was so used to living a life of luxury as a Princess that it always shocked her to see the peasants that did all the hard work and fighting for their land. When she was Queen, she was going to make sure that they got the help and support that they deserved.

As they came to the border the people seemed to get poorer and poorer and they all looked into the carriage at the royals of the Olympic kingdom with unreadable facial expressions – silently begging. Renesmee noted that there seemed to be a lot more poor people in the Quileute kingdom than in her father's. She also noticed that her father was more compassionate than Billy, but they were both still great leaders. They were powerful and Renesmee didn't see any way in how this could all be destroyed now.

As they approached the dark forests of no man's land, Renesmee cringed back into her mother's arms like she always did. The forest was the most dangerous place and if you got lost then you were pretty much dead. There was only one road that split halfway through the forest leading you to the different kingdoms. Many dangerous creatures and robbers lived in these woods.

Princess Renesmee felt herself beginning to relax as they turned onto the route that led back to their kingdom. The journey between their kingdoms was a four hour trip and Renesmee got very bored.

A crash and a loud explosion woke Renesmee up from her daydreams and she looked around frantically for the source of the noise.

"What is going on?!" Her father cried out looking out of the window with a horrified look on his face.

Everyone screamed as they were soon surrounded by what looked like the shadow guards of Volturi. The Volturi kingdom was a small kingdom ruled by the evil dictator Aro who had a huge thirst for power and bloodshed. What were his guards doing here though?

Renesmee screamed and kicked when she suddenly felt herself being dragged out of the carriage; one of the guards had pulled her out and now had her locked in his arms in a vice grip. Her parents were also pulled out and were held steady in the tight grip of Aro's warriors. They screamed and struggled and the people of their kingdom quivered in fear as they watched and were held back. The three of them were led onto the wooden execution platform in the centre of Forks city. The people of the city trembled in fear as they watched their beloved King, Queen and Princess being carried onto it and pushed over in front of a tall man dressed all in black.

Renesmee looked up to see the man pull back his thick black hood to reveal the face of the evil King Aro. Her father had told her stories about this vile man, but he never went into detail. Renesmee knew he was evil, manipulative and capable of just about anything. Aro did appear quite handsome, but looks can be deceiving. His long jet black hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes were cold, dark and dead of any pleasant emotion. He was quite tall and appeared to have many battle scars staining his pale white skin. He almost looked like a ghost.

Aro looked down at the frightened royals and smirked.

"Well well well…I never thought I would see the day where the almighty King Edward would be kneeling before me." He said before laughing a dry laugh that contained no humour, only darkness.

Queen Isabella and Renesmee cringed in fear and Isabella held her daughter closely to her, shielding her from view. Edward looked down at his frightened family before standing up in front of them before Aro.

"I kneel before no one; especially not men like you." Edward snarled and the crowd gasped. Some people tried to cheer Edward on but their cheers were cut short by the guards. Renesmee's mother wouldn't let her see how they silenced them though.

Aro got a dangerous glint in his eye as he watched Edward's every move. It was like watching two male lions circle each other waiting for the submissive one to back off before the actual fight occurred.

"Oh Edward," Aro said shaking his head in mock disappointment. "How greedy are you really? You take most of my land after the Great War and now you intend to take more by marrying your little brat to the Quileute Prince. You're going to die like the traitor you are!"

Aro reached down and pulled out his sword. Edward matched his actions and they were soon fighting in the top of the platform where the whole city was watching. Renesmee let her bronze curls fall in front of her face so she couldn't see what was going on. A slicing sound filled the air and the crowd went silent and Renesmee managed to bring herself to look up from her nest of protection.

The sight she saw would forever haunt her as she laid eyes on her father's still body covered in blood and a stab wound right into his heart. Aro was standing over him with blood dripping off his sword and a proud yet socked look on his face.

"People of Forks, your _almighty _King is dead and you will now be placed under a new and more superior rule: me." Aro shouted to the crowd.

It all erupted into chaos then. The people of the crowd began to rebel against their new leader and managed to spring free from the unsuspecting guards. They charged forward towards Aro and began to fight off the guards the dark warriors.

"Mother!" Renesmee shrieked up to her mother who stood there staring; in a complete daze. She looked catatonic as she gazed at her husband's dead body on the floor.

"Mother please!" Renesmee yelled over the roar of the crowd trying to get the Queen to snap out of it and do something. Renesmee was feeling scared and confused; her father had just been killed and a war had just broken out around her.

Renesmee was about to beg again, but she was knocked out of her mother's limp arms by the swarms of people running past. She landed face first into the mud and struggled to get up again under the stampede of people. Every time she managed to pull herself onto her hands and knees she would be knocked down again and trampled on. Her body was now bruised and sore as well as covered in sticky wet mud from the downpours they had been receiving lately throughout the land.

The little Princess screamed as she felt her hand get stood on by a stranger and heard the crack of her bone before the pain shot through her body and throbbed in her hand. It felt like it had been broken.

Renesmee didn't know how long she was lying there with tears streaming down her face and clutching her hand. Where was her momma? Why hadn't anyone stopped to help her? Renesmee jumped when she felt a large hand grab her arm and pull her up. It was one of the dark warriors and he glared down at her with his ice-y blue eyes and gave her an evil smirked.

"Awww…is the poor little Princess lost and scared?" He teased.

Renesmee thrashed around trying to get his grip to loosen on her but he just laughed at her attempts.

"I can't decide whether to just crush you right now with my bare hands or feed you to the dogs." He thought out loud making Renesmee quiver with fear. The warriors laugh was cut short by an arrow being fired right through his chest. The warrior made a small noise of pain before he started to collapse onto the floor. Renesmee would have been squashed to death if it wasn't for a man pulling her out of the dark warrior's now limp arms.

Renesmee turned around to look at her saviour to find it was Captain Jasper, her father's most trusted guard. He was head of all of the guards in the palace and aided in military tactics. He was a very wise man with honey blonde hair and brown eyes with many scars around his face which showed his many experiences in battle.

He placed her down on the ground and pushed her forward.

"Run your highness run!" Jasper yelled at her in a panic as he punched another dark warrior, knocking him out cold.

"What?" Renesmee cried with tears streaming down her face. Run where?

"Just run Renesmee and don't ever look back. You have to save yourself if we stand a chance of winning. We can't loose our only heir to the throne." Jasper all but begged as more or Aro's dark warriors came at him.

Renesmee sobbed as she watched Jasper fight on. He was outnumbered and there was no way he looked like he was going to make it. He soon disappeared into the battle and the Princess didn't even think as she turned around and ran as fast as she could. She tripped over her long dress a few times and only stopped for a second to rip it at the bottom to give her legs more room to sprint. So far she could hear no pursuit behind her and that was fine with her. Renesmee didn't even notice that she had now run straight into the dark forest as she sprinted as fast as she could away from the horror that was once her beloved home.

The air was suddenly knocked out of her as she crashed into something hard and fury. She looked up to see a minotaur staring down at her before letting out a snarl.

Renesmee screamed and ran to her right where the trees got thicker which would make it harder for the large minotaur to follow her. Somehow it managed and ran after her with a vengeance. Thorns scratched at Renesmee's skin as she ran passed, drawing blood which stained her already muddy dress.

She was beginning to get really out of breath but her adrenaline urged her on to get away from the threat that was quickly catching up to her by the second. The minotaur let out another frustrated sound as it tried to make a grab for her but missed. Minotaurs may be strong but they could be slow and easily outsmarted. They relied on bruit strength rather than tactical thinking and took their prey down head on. At least, that was what Renesmee had read in books in her father's library.

Thinking of her father sent a stab of pain through her heart, but she shook her head and forced herself to continue; she could grieve later.

Princess Renesmee soon came across a fast moving grey river and knowing that minotaurs couldn't swim, she didn't waist any time in jumping in. The current was strong and violent but she managed to push herself to the surface for air. She felt pleased that she had lost the minotaur but the current of the river was now thrashing her from left to right and the water was so cold it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her all over her body.

Renesmee soon spotted a log drifting in the middle of the river and she used her last bit of will power to battle the current and swim towards it. She grabbed hold of and clung on for dear life as she was carried down river at a frightening speed.

Seconds, minutes, hours would have passed as Renesmee drifted in and out of consciousness. The river had finally calmed down as she drifted into what looked like the Quileute kingdom. This perked Renesmee up knowing that she would run to the palace and get help from King Billy. No doubt he wouldn't waist anytime in saving her kingdom.

Renesmee managed to swim to shore and grabbed hold of the soft grass that grew there. She pulled herself up and just laid there for a few minutes while she caught her breath and gathered her bearings. Renesmee didn't think she had ever been to this part of the kingdom before and looked around at all of the beautiful wild flowers that grew all around her. She looked up to see a cottage in the distance where the walls were covered in honey suckle and other beautiful flowers that Renesmee had no name for. Maybe the person that lived here could help her.

Suddenly an old woman appeared out of no where in front of her. The young Princess let out a small yelp of surprise as she looked up at the old lady glaring down at her. She was wearing a simple plain cotton dress while her hat was covered in wild flowers like the ones growing in the garden.

"What are you doing trespassing child?" The old woman demanded folding her arms over her chest as she scolded Renesmee.

"I got lost. I'm so sorry ma'am. It won't happen again, but I was wondering if you could help me?" Renesmee begged as she looked up at the woman with pleading eyes.

The woman continued to glare at the girl before raising her hand up and pointed a finger at the girl. The woman looked like she expected something to happen, but seemed to get angrier when whatever was supposed to happened didn't.

The old lady took a deep breath before plastering a fake warm smile on her face and took Renesmee's hand in hers.

"Well you better come inside then?" She said in her croaky voice. Renesmee beamed and happily accepted the invitation.

…

The old witch led the girl inside her cottage that was full of even more flowers, old spell books and potions. The little girl ran inside to look at all of her beloved flowers and the witch muttered to herself in frustration. Her plan to kill the girl and use her body parts as potions had failed. For some reason she couldn't hurt the girl. It appeared some other witch had cast a spell on her so that she couldn't be killed by magic. Whatever the spell was, it sure was a powerful one that the old witch hadn't been able to make in years.

Surely the old witch could make some profit out of her though? She was a very pretty little girl if you were into the sweet and innocent aurora she gave off, but it just made the old witch feel sick. She hated children. They always played in her garden and destroyed in, but she made sure she dealt with them. Unfortunately she couldn't do the same with this little brat so she would have to come up with something else.

…

Renesmee looked at all of the strange and colourful flowers with fascination. They were so bright and she wondered what they were all called. She was about to ask the old lady when some delicious looking red berries were placed in front of her.

"I thought you might be hungry dear." The nice old lady said and as if on cue, Renesmee's stomach rumbled.

She immediately dug into the berried and closed her eyes as the wonderful juices exploded in her mouth. The more she ate though, the more her head began to hurt. Soon Renesmee couldn't eat anymore and her head seemed to go fuzzy and all of her memories hurt and blurred like someone was trying to rub them out with a bad eraser.

Renesmee placed a hand on her pounding head and fell back with a groan.

"Oh dear…do you have a headache?" The old lady asked concerned.

Renesmee nodded but groaned again as it hurt her head.

"Come here then." The old lady cooed and sat down a pink armchair filled with patterns of flowers and insects.

Renesmee made her way over and the old woman pulled the young Princess onto her lap. The woman picked up a hairbrush from the little table next to her and started to gently brush Renesmee's bronze curls. Surprisingly this made Renesmee feel better…and sleepy. The more the woman brushed the more Renesmee's memories began to fade and she felt more tried. Her eyes began to droop as she barely noticed the woman stealing her memories with a simple brush to the hair. The berries had successfully loosened the memories and now the brush was taking them away and it was all too easy. A naïve child was always easily fooled.

The old lady watched with a smile on her face as the girl's eyes finally shut and she fell to the floor with a thud. All that was left was to sell the girl as a slave with no memory. The old lady laughed to herself at how stupid these little brats could be. Weren't they told not to go off with strangers?

* * *

**Creepy I know. What did you think of that then? I hope you did enjoy it and leave me lots of reviews. I always enjoy reading your feedback. I don't know when I will next update, but it will probably be some time next week maybe. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	4. Mourning

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I got so many for that last chapter! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. I hope you had a great Christmas, but I'd also like to pay my respects to those who have lost their homes here in the UK due to the floods. I hope things work out soon. Also a thank you to all of my new reviewers who have just joined and I'm glad to see that you like the story so far. Sorry that I can't always reply but I do read them all with great care. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flamers please. I can't be bothered with you people. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mourning **

"Are you sure she will be of high quality?" The young maiden asked the witch as she stared at the unconscious girl on the floor next to the witch.

"Oh I'm sure of it. I have wiped all traces of her memory so she will be one hundred percent obedient to you my lady." The witch explained.

The woman tapped her face thoughtfully. She could use another servant and buying them off this witch always turned out to have its perks. They were cheap and were always the best working ones. If they had forgotten their family, then they had no family to miss and therefore were better workers than the servants who moped about all day missing their family. It was better value and the servant was young and able. Even better.

"How much?" The woman asked pulling her dark blue coat tighter around her large form.

The old witch looked down at the girl thoughtfully before looking back up at the woman.

"I would say about twenty-five gold coins." The witch said.

The woman visibly grimaced.

"That's far more expensive than last time. What kind of business are you running here?"

"Do you want the girl or not? I'm sure there are other people willing to pay for her services." The witch moaned. "People like you should be thanking me. I take these children scum off the streets and put them to good use. It's a win win situation and if people like you aren't going to be grateful then I don't know why I bother."

"Okay okay!" The woman said cutting the witch out of her rant. "I'll take it."

The witch smiled cockily as the woman handed her the gold coins.

"Pleasure doing business with you Lady Rosalie." The witch said counting the coins and kicking the small girl further towards the woman.

"You expect me to drag her all the way home?" The beautiful blonde lady demanded.

"I guess you do have brain cells." The witch said and motioned for the woman to leave.

Lady Rosalie huffed before taking the bronze haired child's hand and dragged her outside. There was no way she was carrying her and messing up her new dress her husband Lord Emmett had gifted her with yesterday.

She dragged the girl through the deserted streets of La Push towards her large mansion in the suburbs. She could see some of her servants were still out working even though it was the middle of the night. This meant they had been slacking during the day; Lady Rosalie would have to punish them for that.

The large double doors opened and Rosalie walked into the main hallway before dragging the girl into a small living room that was rarely used. She laid her down on the sofa and took note that she was indeed a beautiful young girl. She might come even more useful in the future, but she would have to keep her away from her husband. Rosalie didn't trust him.

Lady Rosalie looked down and saw that the girl was wearing a bracelet. Servants were not permitted to wear any form of accessory so Rosalie ripped the braided thing off and threw it into the corner where it feel behind a book shelf before she got up again and made her way out of the room.

"You girl!" She said grabbing the little black haired girl by the arm.

"Yes my Lady?" The young servant asked with her voice shaking slightly.

"A new servant has arrived. She must answer to the name of Vanessa. You must find her a uniform and show her to her duties. I want her to be mainly kept out of site. Do you understand that girl?"

"Yes my Lady." The girl replied and breathed a sigh of relief when the expensive whore walked away. At least that's what all of the servants referred her as: the expensive whore.

It was no secret how the blonde woman seduced her way to power by marrying one of the most respected and rich but also the most carnal of Lords in the whole Quileute kingdom. The both of them weren't exactly saints but work was work. They paid and they just had to serve them and keep their mouths shut.

The servant girl made her way into the room that the little girl about four years younger than her had been left. The short black haired girl took pity on her and sat by her side waiting for the unfortunate girl to rise.

…

The bronze haired girl cringed as she placed a hand on her throbbing head. Her mind was a blur and when she opened her eyes she could see that she was in an unfamiliar place. She groaned as she tried to sit up before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright sweetheart, you're safe. No one will hurt you." She heard a voice say.

She looked up to find an older looking girl with short black hair and soft brown eyes staring down at her.

"It's Vanessa right?" The girl asked.

Vanessa blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light around her and the pain in her head began to subside.

"I-I don't know." Vanessa answered.

"I don't worry. I have no memory either." The strange girl explained. "I'm Alice"

"Hi Alice." Vanessa replied. "Where am I?" She asked.

Alice sighed.

"You're in the Hale household now." Alice explained. "I'm afraid that you are now a servant of Rosalie Hale or the 'expensive whore' although never call her that. You must refer to her as my Lady and never make eye contact with her and don't speak unless spoken to. Don't talk to any of the guests unless spoken to and do all of your work without complaint. You're a servant now and you must do everything the expensive whore says or your life could depend on it."

Vanessa's eyes widened before she nodded furiously. She didn't know who she was or where she came from, but it was clear that this is what she must do.

"Your uniform is upstairs and I guess we're going to be working together from now on." Alice said with a slight smile trying to brighten things up.

Vanessa took Alice's outstretched hand before following her upstairs to proceed to her duties.

…

"WHAT!" King Billy bellowed as the guards shook in fear in front of him.

"It is a confirmed defeat Sire. King Edward and his wife Isabella were killed along with their daughter Renesmee and Aro has now taken over their kingdom." One of the guards explained.

Billy gasped and ran a hand over his face and began pacing furiously. How could this happen? His dear and oldest friend has been defeated and the key to his kingdoms future Renesmee were gone.

"We must launch an invasion at once!" Billy yelled. "Show no mercy as we take our revenge on the bastard!"

"Your majesty, I'm afraid that would be disastrous." Billy's advisor explained.

Billy glared at him. "Elaborate."

"Now that Aro has taken over, his size of numbers and strength equals yours. Invading the kingdom would mean incredible losses on both sides with a stale mate. Nothing can be done I'm afraid other than guarding our borders to ensure the safety of our kingdom." The advisor explained.

King Billy let out a yelp of frustration as his face turned bright red in pain and anger. He still couldn't believe that Edward and his wife and daughter were gone. How could something like this just happen? How was he going to tell his son that his future bride was now gone? Billy would have to come up with something else and until then, he would ensure that his dear friend was forever remember for everything he had done to help Billy and his kingdom over the years.

It wasn't long until everyone left the room to leave their king in peace. As soon as they left the reality and emotion was finally too much for the King to bear and he broke down in front of the huge fireplace and let the angry and sorrowful tears flow down his face and sobbed at the great loss they had all suffered.

…

Prince Jacob just couldn't believe it as he watched what appeared to be everyone in the city stand in front of the great stage where Jacob and his royal family were stood. They were all forced to wear black as they each held candles in their hand to mourn the loss of the a friend of the kingdoms as well as the Princess that was going to join it all together and make them become one.

Jacob had been distraught when he had been told by his mother. Sure Jacob didn't exactly like the girl at first, but he wouldn't wish death on her. He never really got the chance to say that he cared. Yet all of this didn't feel right to him. His stomach dropped when he had been told the news and he got a big lump in his throat, but something just didn't add up. He felt something deep in the bottom of his heart and in his subconscious, but he couldn't figure out what.

Something wasn't right in this situation.

"People of La Push!" Billy's booming voice echoed across the large crowd, silencing everyone as they turned to look up at their king dress in black wearing his crown firmly on top of his head.

"We have gathered here today in remembrance of great people we have lost." Billy spoke. "King Edward and his wife Queen Isabella were murdered yesterday at the hands of the evil dictator Aro of the Volturi kingdom. Their daughter Princess Renesmee's body still remains missing although it is almost certain that she too is dead. We have gathered to remember a great monarch that ruled over the Olympic kingdom with justice and kindness. A monarch who have helped our kingdom so many times when we were in dire need and who have always had our backs on the front line and politically. We mourn for that loss."

Billy's voice shook a little bit at the end which came as a shock to the people of the city. They were not used to their strong King displaying such emotion. Queen Isabella and the two Princesses Rachel and Rebecca were visibly in tears and Jacob was fighting back his own. Even some people in the crowd were crying.

The death of the Olympic royal family had a huge impact on everyone. They couldn't believe that Aro had done such a thing and that they were all powerless to stop it. He had grown strong.

Jacob sniffed as he watched everyone stand there in silence with candles tightly in their hands as they bowed their heads in respect of the dead family. He couldn't believe that Renesmee was gone. He would never get to tell her that he didn't really hate her, but she could just be a little annoying sometimes.

Life wasn't fair. How could his father allow this to happen? He had seen Renesmee happy and alive just a few days ago and it all felt surreal that she was now gone and would never see her again.

He watched in a catatonic state as his father unveiled the new golden plaque on a beautiful marble tower to commemorate Edward, Isabella and Renesmee. It was almost too much to bear. Jacob couldn't accept that they were gone; especially Renesmee.

Something snapped inside King Billy and Prince Jacob that day and rest assured, the kingdom would sure feel it.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was shorter but it's kinda a build up to the next part of the story. I will try and update for Friday but until then, let me know what you think. REVIEW! **

**Taurus Pixie**


	5. Princess to Peasant

**Hi again! I know I said I would have updated this story on Friday, but my dad left so I haven't felt in the mood for writing. I still just trying to take one day at a time and looked after my mum and my brother on top of that. It's been pretty hard, but I'm getting there. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter, and also thank you to those people who have been adding this story to favourites and alerts. You guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**I do not own anything twilight related. No money is being made out of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Princess to Peasant **

"Wake up Vanessa!" Alice shouted shaking the seventeen year old until her chocolate brown eyes opened to the sight of her best friend.

"What?" Vanessa hissed.

"It's six in the morning and you need to get up." Alice said pulling on her hand.

Vanessa yawned.

"I'm not due to go on duty until ten." She replied rubbing her eyes before turning over to fall back asleep again.

"Yeah well, the expensive whore changed the schedule over night and you need to be in the stables now!"

"WHAT!" Vanessa shrieked and jumped before falling off her small bed in the corner of the room she shared with Alice.

"You're lucky I checked for you, now come on," Alice ordered clapping her hands, "Get dressed."

Vanessa shot up from off the floor and quickly put her plain black cotton dress on and placed her white mob cap on her head and tied her apron as fast as she could. Alice wore the same outfit as did all the female servants in the house. The fabrics got very irritating when they had to work out in the hot sun all day.

"Why does the expensive whore do this to me? She obviously has something against me." Vanessa grumbled as they made their way down the dark wooden staircase that was a short cut to the kitchen.

"Honey, she has something against everyone." Alice giggled as they walked into the kitchen where the kitchen staff were busy preparing breakfast for the household residents.

Vanessa grabbed two small loaves of bread of Alice and herself before they made their way out the kitchen door and into the sunny spring day. Vanessa had always loved spring. She loved the pink blossom on the trees and all of the spring flowers that were now in full bloom. Maybe I was a daffodil in her past life, she mused.

Vanessa grunted as she swatted a pixie out of her way before they entered the stable where they sat on a huge pile of hay and ate their bread while they just talked about random things. Vanessa had always been close to Alice for as long as she could remember. All that she knew was that she had been bought by the expensive whore and forced to work all her life. It saddened Vanessa that she couldn't remember anything prior to being brought here, but at least she had Alice here.

Vanessa looked up and giggle at Alice swatting at two pixies that were buzzing round her little head throwing pixie dust into her face and making her sneeze.

"Stupid pixies, why did you have to kill off all the fairies? At least they didn't bother us mortals." Alice grunted as she squashed one against the wall and cringed at the stinging of its blood.

"We should get on with some work." Vanessa laughed picking up the sack of grain that had been stashed in the corner for the horses.

The expensive whore loved her horses and seemed to only send Alice and Vanessa out to look after them. Not that Vanessa minded. She loved spending time with these beautiful creatures. She loved taking care of Rosalie's prized unicorn. Lord Emmett had bought her that for her birthday last year and the stupid expensive didn't dare ride it. Vanessa hated how she treated these wonderful animals as possessions and toys rather than living creatures.

"I heard that we're getting some very important guests tomorrow night." Alice said starting another conversation.

"Really?"

"Yeah, cook told me. She's to prepare a huge banquet and many people have been invited. We've been asked to tend to the expensive whore and help her get dressed for the occasion and make sure the house is spotless." Alice explained.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand how you get to know all this."

Alice giggled. "I told you, I see things."

"You know I don't really believe in all that superstitious stuff." Vanessa teased while she brushed Rosalie's unicorn.

"Which reminds me; I haven't read your cards for this season." Alice said slapping her forehead before running out of the barn.

Vanessa sighed. Alice was obsessed with the future and made a point to read everyone's cards at the start of the season. Most of the staff just though she was as crazy as Vanessa did, but some people really did take it too seriously. They were just cards. Then again, Alice did get this weird blank expression on her face every now and then when she used them.

"Here we are." Alice said walking in with her little cards in her hand.

"Alice you know it isn't real right?" Vanessa tried to say as gently as she could. Alice was now no longer a teenager, so Vanessa thought it was high time she stopped with these silly stories; happily ever afters, true love, seeing the future and all that, none of it exists. Life's a bitch and then you die. That's pretty much how it worked out.

"What about that time you caught a fever?" Alice asked.

"Alice, there was a virus going around at the time." Vanessa said trying to reason with her.

"Well, what about that time with the enchanted tree?"

"You already knew I was supposed to collect apples that day."

"UGH! Well what about that time you was attacked by robbers?"

Vanessa stared at her for a second before answering.

"Just a coincidence." She answered with a frown before getting back to work.

Alice giggled. "Deny it all you want but I'm still reading them; it's fun."

Vanessa rolled her eyes before she was dragged to the pile of hay by Alice and forced to sit down. She did that strange thing she usually did with them before placing the usual three of them down next to each other.

Alice smiled.

"This season promises true love, an adventure that will be life changing." She said before placing the three others down in a line down the side of them.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. She didn't believe any of this. When was she ever going to fall in love? She was a servant and hardly ever got out of the household.

Vanessa looked back at Alice who she saw had frozen while staring at the other three cards.

Vanessa laughed. "And what next Alice?"

Vanessa stopped laughing when Alice didn't answer her and just continued staring at the cards and looking at them over and over again.

Alice thought there had to be some kind of mistake somewhere. She looked back up at Vanessa who was looking at her with a worried facial expression.

She then watched in shock as Alice quickly shot up and left, running out of the barn before collapsing on her knees under the huge oak tree a few yards away.

Vanessa looked down at the cards curiously; the first one carried the symbol of a sword, the next was a sand timer and the other was of a skull. She may not know what most of the symbols meant, but that one was as old as time which sent a chill down anyone's spine.

She groaned and picked up the cards from the hay and ran outside to comfort her friend. This is why she didn't like Alice messing with things like this. She would just end up scaring people who took it seriously. The future was man made by their decisions and choices; it wasn't simply left to fate.

"Alice, I'm not going to die." Vanessa said sitting down next to Alice who was leaning against the trunk of the tree with her knees tucked under her chin. She had tears streaming down her face and Vanessa looked down at her in pity.

When Alice didn't say anything, Vanessa sighed.

"See this is why I don't like you playing around with things like this. You'll just end up scaring yourself. It's impossible to predict the future and you scare people that are stupid enough to believe it." She explained.

"You think I'm stupid?" Alice whimpered.

"What? No! That's not what I meant." Vanessa gasped out. "My point is none of this is real and I…am…not…going to die."

Alice sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking up at her best friend.

"I know and maybe your right."

Vanessa nodded.

"Yes I am. Now no more messing with cards?"

Alice gave her a small smile and nodded before taking the cards out of Vanessa's hand and tearing them up into little pieces. She then threw the small pieces into the air like confetti and just watched them fall onto the grass and get swept away by the breeze.

"You know its bad luck to rip cards apart?" Vanessa said seriously and Alice looked up at her in horror.

Vanessa burst out laughing. "I'm joking. You need to calm down Alice."

Alice frowned. "I'm glad I amuse you."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry." Vanessa said trying to contain her giggles. "Come one, we have work to get on with otherwise the expensive whore will have our hearts roasted and served on a silver platter."

"At least my heart will die with dignity." Alice laughed as they made their way back into the barn.

"Yeah, the same way mine won't be stolen by some boy." Vanessa joked, but was also serious at the same time. She really wanted Alice to believe that none of that was going to happen. Vanessa certainly didn't believe any of that nonsense.

.

.

.

"The news has been sent!" Rosalie shouted from the top of the grand staircase. "Come gather, come gather!"

Vanessa and Alice followed the other servants to the main hallway and looked up at Lady Rosalie curiously. They had never seen the woman so happy before.

"I have just received word from their royal majesties that they will be indeed dining with us tomorrow night after the Olympic kingdom memorial service." The expensive whore told everyone. There were a few murmurs amongst the crowd of servants. Vanessa and Alice smirked at each other at how they knew Rosalie was really going to go all out on this. Maybe she'd scare the royal family off.

"Fifteen minutes?" Alice whispered.

"Make it ten." Vanessa bet.

"You're on." Alice said before they gave each other a subtle high five.

"Now I want all of you to work your hardest and make their stay a pleasant one. You will not be allowed to attend the memorial service as you have too much work to do."

There were moans and groans from everyone, including Vanessa. She loved the Olympic memorial service; it brought her such happiness to watch the fireworks and parties dedicated to that of King Edward, Queen Isabella and Princess Renesmee, friends of King Billy who died fighting against the evil King Aro. Aro had tried to invade their land a few times, but Billy's guards held strong. Ever since that horrible day under ten years ago when they were killed at the hands of Aro, Billy liked to make sure that they were always remembered. It was a joyful day where everyone got the day off and partied. It was the only day the King was nice actually. Any other time he was increasing taxes and spending most of the kingdoms money on warfare and defences; in other words a tyrant. He brought a whole new meaning to ruling with an iron fist.

"It is crucial that we make them feel welcome and give them a pleasant stay in our household." Rosalie went on to stay. "You all need to be hard at work and don't make any kind of contact with them." She threatened at the end.

Vanessa and Alice bit their lips to prevent themselves from laughing. Nothing amused them more than to see the expensive whore stressed out.

After Rosalie's little announcement they were all sent back to work and Vanessa made her way to the outside well so she could get some water for the horses and unicorn in the barn.

She was just pulling the bucket up when she felt someone approach behind her.

"Still worrying about my imminent death?" Vanessa said thinking it was Alice only to turn around and see what she guessed was Lord Emmett. The female servants weren't allowed any where near him.

"Aren't you a pretty flower?" He said staring at her hungrily.

Vanessa gulped and dropped the bucket of water back into the well. He stalked towards her like an animal would stalk its prey. This must be Lord Emmett. It had to be, his curly black hair, pale skin, dark eyes and strong build matched all of his portraits. Vanessa now thought she understood why Rosalie kept them away from him. Vanessa would have to give her more credit in the future.

"What's your name sweet-cheeks?" He asked folding his arms over his thick chest.

Vanessa didn't answer as she stared at him in fear.

"Emmett?" She heard Rosalie call from the mansion.

Emmett turned around to look at his wife who gasped and ran towards us as fast as her large red dress would let her.

"Dinner is ready," She said, "Everyone's sitting at the table waiting for you. I can imagine the trip was long and difficult."

Emmett grunted and barely acknowledged his wife before he headed inside before disappearing from view. Rosalie turned to glare at a still shocked and fearful Vanessa.

"You girl, inside now and stay in your room until morning. You are to not have any dinner and I expect you up bright and early tomorrow." Rosalie snapped pointing at the servants door towards the side of the huge house.

"Y-yes my Lady." Vanessa stuttered before running inside and straight up to her room. Alice was still working and would be until ten at night. She shut the bedroom door behind her and walked the few steps to the small window. Their room was tiny with their two beds taking up most of the room. They had a sing candle on the windowsill and the wooden beams that held up the house made the ceiling look lower than it actually was.

Vanessa sighed and lit the candle with the last match that they had before just staring out of the window. The one good thing about their room was that it had an amazing view. Vanessa could see most of the city and had a wonderful view of the huge castle. She sighed as her eyes settled on the huge palace in the distant. At least some people could live the high life.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did but if you think I could make any improvements then just let me know. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me your opinion. They are always helpful in making the story better. I'm not too sure when I will next update given family issues at the moment but I'll try to not leave it longer than a week. I hope you have a happy new year and wish you all the best for 2013.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	6. The New Deal

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and comments. I'm glad that people not just accept but love my weird imagination. Thank you so much! Thank you for adding this story to favourites and alerts and also thanks for adding me to your favourites. **

**Cyber hugs for everyone.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The New Deal**

Prince Jacob was sat in the huge library in the palace in which he resided with his mother, father and two sisters. He enjoyed coming here in an afternoon just to avoid everyone and read a relaxing book in the large comfortable couches provided.

Jacob had grown into a very tall and muscular young man. He was very clever, but had a lot of built up anger caged inside him. He still grieved for the death of his friend so many years ago and found himself missing her terribly when the summers passed and she could never return. His father was still living in constant rage and some of his attitude rubbed off onto him. Many people were fearful of his and his father's temper. Jacob didn't care. He was sick of his miserable life of a Prince where his fate was already decided for him.

"Your highness?" A voice called from the double wooden doors of the library. Jacob looked up from his large history book to the servant stood by the door shaking slightly.

"What is it boy?" Jacob demanded.

The boy that looked about sixteen years of age flinched slightly at the big and intimating looking Prince; even if he wasn't of royal blood, people would still find him frightening to be near due to his looks and attitude. Still women were deeply attracted to his dark good looks and dominating ways; they found it very alluring and women across the land deeply lusted after this dark Prince. In fact 'dark Prince' was a nickname given to him throughout the land. It could be seen as an offense or as a compliment. The Prince blew hot and he blew cold. He was unpredictable.

"Your father requested that I summon you, your highness." The boy said beginning to sweat slightly.

Jacob's nostrils flared as he slammed the book down on the little desk at the side of the couch on which he was sat. He stood up suddenly and the boy took and automatic step back bowing his head but making to sure to keep a close eye on the Prince as he stormed towards him with purpose.

"For your sake this better be good." Jacob snapped before running down the long corridor of marble floors and pillars laden with tapestries and portraits. His home; it made him sick.

The servant boy sighed as he watched his master charged down the corridor.

"So much for don't shoot the messenger." He muttered before walking off relieved that the Prince didn't hit him or anything.

.

.

.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Queen Sarah asked her pacing husband in the main hall room of the castle.

King Billy stopped in his pacing to look at his wife.

"My love, we don't have a choice. Jacob had reached the age of marriage and we have to think about what's best for the kingdom." He explained. His daughters were already now married and that just left Jacob; the heir to the throne. He needed to be married in order to produce healthy sons that will soon follow in his footsteps. Jacob was young and incredibly handsome so many Kings in the land were quick to offer their daughters up in order to gain more power. Billy was offered a lot of options, but he could only pick one.

"But Jacob is so fragile –"

"Fragile." The King snorted. "The boy's an animal."

The Queen stood back and sighed. She worried for her son deeply. He just hadn't been the same since their dear friends had been murdered all those years ago now. Every day she watched her son slip away even more as more and more women slipped out of his chamber in the mornings and Jacob would get into fights with his friends and family. It pained her. She couldn't argue with her husband though. He was the King and she was only Queen consort; he was the decision maker when it came to politics.

"You called for me father?" Jacob asked as he entered the room, his long dark blue cape blowing out behind him from the breeze of the doors left.

"Ah yes, Jacob my son." Billy said snapping out of the mood he was previously in. "I have some good news for you."

"Good news?" Jacob asked confused. "Do you know of this mother?"

Queen Sarah nodded her head slowly and Jacob knew he instantly wasn't going to like his father's 'good news'. He could read his mother like a book and her facial expressions gave everything away, especially when it came to his father dictating his life.

"I bring news of your marriage Jacob." Billy said sounding very excited.

Jacob blinking in shock and surprise which gave his father chance to continue.

"You shall be wed to the beautiful Princess Leah of the Makah kingdom next month."

"What!" Jacob cried out.

"Oh don't give me that Jacob." Billy cautioned. "We need to unite our kingdoms to expand our land and power, you know that."

"Yeah? Well it didn't go very well with Renesmee did it? Maybe you're just cursed father."Was Jacob's snide reply.

Billy answered through clenched teeth. "I will not have talk of black magic in my world, do you understand?"

Jacob just shrugged indifferently and folded his arms over his muscular chest.

"Now, you and the Princess shall meet in a few weeks and begin courting, no arguing." Billy ordered pointing his finger at Jacob who looked incredibly bored.

"Sure sure." Jacob said before turning around and making his way out of the room.

"Make sure you're dressed and ready for the festival today and for dinner at Lord Emmett's tonight." Billy called before the door slammed shut behind the dark Prince.

.

.

.

"It has now been seven years since they were taken from us so tragically." King Billy announced to the kingdom as he made his annual speech of the festival.

"Their legacy will forever live on in our hearts for all eternity."

People cheered loudly and applauded as the fireworks went off with loud colourful bangs in the darkening sky. The Quileute people were soon pouring drinks and dancing to music. The traditional Kingdom Dance was played and Jacob soon joined in with the party spotting a nice looking young maiden standing on her own watching the dancing. He made his way over to her and held out his hand.

"Care for a dance my lady?" He asked the blushing brunette. She was very small and had the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Yes your highness." She said before curtsying.

Prince Jacob bowed before pulling her into his arms and pressing her against him; her curvy body felt so good against him. He twirled her around the other dancers as they laughed and moved to the music. As he danced he couldn't help but visualise Princess Renesmee's face. She would be seventeen years old now. Jacob wondered what she would look like. Probably nothing special as she wasn't all that pretty as a child with her wild untamed red hair, freckly face and brown eyes that seemed too big for her face and full lips. She was incredibly skinny too. Jacob realised he would have been married to her by now, expected to have had their first child and well on their way to the thrown of the Quileute and Olympic kingdom.

The music picked up in beat and people started to dance more quickly and swinging their partners back and forth before joining in a circle and everyone danced hand in hand.

The music ended and everyone stopped and clapped for the musicians and the small brunette curtsied to Jacob again and he kissed her hand.

"Thank you for the dance your highness." She said.

"The pleasure was mine." Jacob flirted, his lips lingering against her hand longer than necessary.

"Jacob!" His father called from across the street next to a waiting carriage. Jacob cringed at the impatient in his father's tone before groaning as the maiden walked away from him. Thanks dad, he thought to himself.

As Jacob approached his father swatted him on the head hard making the Prince jumped away in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jacob demanded growling to himself under his breath.

"Stop messing around with women." His father ordered. "You will soon be married."

"The King has the right to take a mistress." Jacob muttered under his breath and both Billy and Sarah gasped.

The King hit his son over the head again.

"You will never speak of such things you ungrateful boy!" Billy snapped. "A wife is a sacred thing and you must remain loyal to your Princess as she must remain loyal to you."

Jacob grumbled to himself under his breath as with one hand on his head rubbing where his father had hit him, he climbed into the carriage.

"Where're we going again?" Jacob asked as they drove through the partying streets of La Push.

"To Lord Emmett's where we are to dine with him and his wife."

Jacob huffed but kept quiet the whole way there.

They soon arrived just as the sun set over the far hills and Jacob followed his parents into the large mansion where servants lined the way with their heads bowed looking down. As Jacob walked along he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on a red haired girl that seemed to stand out from all the others. Her hair was a beautiful shade of bronze that seemed to shine even in the dark, but he couldn't quite see her face which annoyed him for some reason. None the less he fulfilled his duties and carried on walking to meet the Lord and his Lady.

"Welcome your majesties." The Lady greeted them curtsying before them and King Billy smiled down at her.

"The Lady Rosalie." He said motioning for her to rise from the ground. "You look well."

She smiled at the King. "I am most content."

"Your majesties." Lord Emmett bowed interrupting his wife as she was about to speak. "I hope you had a pleasant trip and we welcome you gracefully into our home."

As the men and women conversed Jacob let his eyes wonder around the grand hallway and his eyes fell upon the servants walking back into the house. They were silent as they made their way into what Jacob guessed was the direction of the kitchen. His eyes landed on the bronze haired girl who was walked next to a girl with short black hair and appeared to be only around four foot ten. A tiny little thing but what caught his eye was the curvy bronze haired girl. She appeared to be sniggering to herself before her and the short girl gave each other a high five before they disappeared through the door.

Prince Jacob couldn't help but feel curious and he didn't know why. He felt drawn to her by some unknown force; it was like some invisible steel cable was pulling him towards her.

Jacob was brought out of his staring by his father yanking on his arm and pulling him with the others towards the dining room. They were seated at the head of the table as custom and the servants were soon in carrying the wine and pouring the glasses. Jacob's heart seemed to leap out of his chest as he saw the bronze haired girl again. She filled Lady Rosalie's glass keeping her head bowed where Jacob couldn't see her face; he wanted to see her face! His father glared at his son who watched the bronze haired woman leave.

The others were soon all laughing as they waited for the servants to return with their starters, but Jacob couldn't help but feel out of place. They were all discussing politics, something Jacob had no interest in and he felt like he was suffocating in responsibility and pressure. He was supposed to rule this kingdom one day on top of the Makah kingdom when he married the Princess Leah and he couldn't take it. Some people would die to be in the position he was in and Jacob would gladly let them. He didn't want anything he was born into. Maybe that was why he rebelled against his father so much. He had always subconsciously apposed it. Jacob didn't ask to be born into this.

"You'll have to excuse me." Jacob said as he stood up and quickly left with everyone staring after the dark Prince with worry and confusion.

Jacob burst into the first room he found which happened to be a library which was set out almost like a maze. Jacob sighed with relief at the thought of drowning his sorrows in a good book for a while. Everyone else would forget that he had left anyway.

He browsed around for a while running his finger of the spines of the book. Some were written in ancient Quileute and Jacob could only understand some of it, others were written in languages he had never seen before while others were written in English. It was amazing the amount they had but it still wasn't as much as what Jacob had at the palace.

He thought he might as well look at a map of the Makah kingdom seen as he would soon be ruling it. He had never been there before in his life and it made him even more nervous about the whole thing.

He hated the idea that his father had to die in order for him to rule and Jacob just didn't want to go through with it.

Lost in his thoughts as he was he wasn't paying attention as he crashed into something; or someone.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? In case you're wondering Kingdom Dance is a real piece of music that I listened to when I was writing. In fact I always listen to music when I'm writing; it gives me lots of inspiration. It made me think that if you're curious then I'll write a list of what I listen to when I write this story so if you want you can listen as you read or if you just want to know what I listen to that helps me write then feel free. Here it is:**

**Kingdom Dance by Howard Ashman**

**Burn by Ana Johnsson**

**The Nutcracker Suite (fantasia)**

**Bolero by Maurice Ravel**

**Fable by Amethystium**

**Strangely Beautiful by Amethystium **

**Enchantment by Amethystium**

**Just if you're interested; it's where I get my inspiration from. Don't forget that I also have a page on facebook so feel free to like it if you want to talk to me via that and get information about updates and all that. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. See you soon.**

**Taurus Pixie **


	7. United

**Hello everyone and thank you for joining me again. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews that I got in the last chapter and I would have updated sooner, but I'm going through a pretty rough patch at the moment and just didn't feel like writing much. My friend has just given me the plague so now I keep sneezing and that isn't fun at all. But yeah, I got 10 reviews for that last chapter so thanks to those extra people who made the effort. Much appreciated.**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: United**

Vanessa rubbed her head as she tried to get up off of the floor. Walking through the library she had crashed into something big and hard which had resulted in her falling onto the floor with a thud.

"Hey, watch it." The man she realised was who she crashed into said.

"I'm so sorry." She chocked out making the mistake of looking up at him.

Vanessa gasped when she realised it was the Prince and quickly bowed her head, but the dark Prince quickly but gently placed a finger under her chin to tilt her face up.

"It's quite alright." He said with a kind smile. Vanessa tried to bite back her surprised. What happened to the cold hearted Prince who always wanted his own way? Yet Vanessa found herself lost in his incredibly dark eyes. They were like black holes with their strong gravity, pulling her into the point of no return.

Vanessa cleared her throat awkwardly beginning to feel uncomfortable under her Prince's stare. Jacob snapped out of his daze and slowly helped the young girl up before brushing a soft bronze lock out of her face.

"What's a servant girl doing in here?" He asked her and she bit her lip.

"Looking at books." Vanessa replied quietly. She was going to get into so much trouble for talking to him.

"You like to read?" He asked with a smile.

Vanessa looked away ashamed.

"What is it?" Prince Jacob asked.

"I can't read. I just look at the pictures." Vanessa admitted. "But the words look familiar though in some of the books, like an old forgotten dream."

"You were never educated?" Jacob asked with a puzzled look. He would have thought servants would have some sort of education. He believed everyone should learn how to read; it helped develop imagination.

"I was educated to work." Vanessa explained starting to feel even more uncomfortable now she was having a full conversation with him. The expensive whore was going to kill her or worse…

The last slave to full on disobey her got thrown out onto the street and because non of them had any memory, they had no where to go and no one would take them in so they were often left to starve on the streets. Basically it was work, or die.

"Surely, your family gave you some sort of education?"

Vanessa shook her head.

"I have no family, well, not that I can remember anyway…please excuse me your highness." She said before making her way out quickly, taking a deep breath as soon as she made her way out of the library.

Jacob continued to stare after her thought. Never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful. He felt something happen as he looked into her eyes, something out of this world and unexplainable. Her eyes were like a deep pool of melted chocolate and he knew he could get lost in those eyes forever. She has perfectly sculptured high cheekbones, full coral lips and thick eyelashes coating her eyes. She had the most delicious looking cream skin and long bronze hair that Jacob just wanted to run his fingers through as he devoured her.

Despite her beauty she still seemed really sweet and Jacob wanted nothing more than get to know and also felt a very strong urge to protect her. He couldn't explain it properly, but something did happen as he looked into her eyes and there seemed to be something familiar about her.

The Prince shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and stalked off after her. He walked down the same hallway he'd seen her walk down. He had to follow her; he had to find out more about this precious jewel.

He stopped short and hid behind the pillar of the main hall when he saw her stood there laughing with the small black haired girl.

"You girls get back to work" Lady Rosalie yelled at them.

"Yes my Lady." They both answered at the same time before giggling again and walking off.

It seems that those two are quite close friends. Jacob was about to follow them again, but was stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder.

"There you are son, I was so worried." He heard his mother exclaim behind him.

The Prince turned around to look down at his mother who was giving him a concerned look.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I just went for a walk." Jacob mumbled.

"Well come along, dinner is about to start." The Queen said before dragging her son back into the dining room.

Jacob sat in a slouch position all night watching the doors in case his bronze haired beauty happened to walk in. He didn't pay any attention to the chatter of the other rich and wealthy people throughout the land. All they did was laugh about money while they fanned themselves with it.

He tapped his fingers impatiently just praying that his heart and mind would shut up as soon as she walked through the door. He wanted to know her and possess her and he didn't even know her name.

.

.

.

"So, Jessica saw you talking to Prince Jacob." Alice said winking at Vanessa as she washed the plates up and Alice swept the floor.

Vanessa sighed.

"It was nothing, I just ran into him while I was in the library and he wouldn't stop talking to me." Vanessa explained keeping her eyes on the dishes she was washing.

"Okay then, but just be careful when Jess is around, she knows everything about everyone."

Vanessa snorted. "Yeah well she needs to learn to keep her nose out where it's not wanted, especially when there was nothing there."

Vanessa didn't particularly like Jessica. She had to know everybody's business and Vanessa couldn't sand people like that. Busy body gossipers that caused nothing but trouble and annoyed everyone.

"Vanessa, the expensive whore wants you to collect the plates." Angela said walking into the kitchen with a handful of glasses.

Vanessa sighed and abandoned the washing and made her way towards the dining room where her new duty awaited. Sometimes Vanessa just wanted to get away from this life and try and find out where she came from and discover who her family was; no one just didn't have a family right?

Vanessa entered the large dining room where everyone was talking and laughing. She noticed that the stupid dark Prince was just sat there hunched over playing with his left over food. Great, now he was going to make it even more awkward for her.

With another sigh she started collecting everyone's finished plates and piled them on top of one another in her arms. She looked up and accidently made eye contact with the Prince. She quickly gasped and looked away before she could become lost in them again.

Vanessa cringed as she went to reach for the Prince's plate and gasped before dropping all the dishes in her hand when his skin brushed against hers in a furious energy of sparks; almost as if she had been electrocuted.

"You clumsy fool!" Lady Rosalie bellowed at her standing from her seat.

"Forgive me." Vanessa begged in a quiet shaky voice. This was it now. The dark prince had successfully managed to single handedly get her sacked and now she was sure to die on the streets of La Push. If he wasn't so high in rank then she would slice his neck with one of the knives that had fallen onto the floor with the plates.

"Pick it all up!" Rosalie ordered.

"Yes my lady." Vanessa replied.

Vanessa quickly reached down to pick all the fallen dishes up and noticed that Prince Jacob was watching her again. What was his problem with her? Vanessa really wished he would stop staring at her.

She made her way out as silently as possible and as soon as she left she heard everyone laugh.

"You should beat some awareness into that girl." She heard someone say.

The expensive whore laughed.

"Maybe I should, that child is always in her own little world that I think she has trouble separating fantasy from reality. She's always been a creature not of this world."

Everyone started laughing again and Vanessa sighed. She had always come across as a little on the weird side to everyone and Alice was the only person she could truly open up to. They were both dismissed as weird by everyone, what with Alice and her crazy visions and Vanessa for…well just being herself.

Vanessa walked into the empty kitchen and stacked the dishes by the sink and just stared out of the window at the city down in the valley. Were her real family down there?

Vanessa began to imagine what her family might look like as she began to wash everything. Did they miss her? How did she lose all of her memory in the first place? She had strange dreams sometimes; often her running through the forest, but she didn't know what from. The dreams only got more vivid as she grew up.

"Are you okay?" A deep husky voice appeared behind her. Startled, Vanessa's instincts took over and she quickly whipped around and threw the knife she was washing in the direction of the voice.

The knife narrowly missed Prince Jacob, who gazed at her with a startled and awed expression.

Vanessa gasped and quickly threw herself to her knees.

"I'm so sorry your highness, I was daydreaming and you startled me."

"That was incredible!" The Prince exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Vanessa looked up at Prince Jacob who was walking towards her.

"I…don't know what you mean…" Where had she learned to do that? Some sort of haze came over her brain as she tried to remember and she got a headache just like every time she tried hard to think about her life before working in the Hale household.

Jacob stared back at the knife on the wall next to his head before walking over to me and holding his hands out for her to take.

She looked at them for a few seconds before she sighed and took them. He helped her up and she could still feel that energy flowing from his hands to hers. Her hands seemed to fit perfect in his and he smiled as he looked down at her. He was so tall; way over a foot taller than her.

"What's your name?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"V-Vanessa." Vanessa replied biting her lip.

He smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

He was about to say something else before they both heard the King calling for him.

"I better go, but I'll see you around Vanessa." He said placing a delicate kiss on her hand and walking out the door.

Vanessa could only standing there in shock and clutch her kissed hand to her chest. Who was this person and what had he done with the ordinarily cruel Prince?

* * *

**I know this chapter was shorter and for that I am sorry, but I got a bit of writers block with this one. I hope it didn't disappoint too much though because the action is really going to begin and the chapters will get long, I promise. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review letting me know your opinion.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	8. Hidden Mysteries

**Hi everyone and I'm sorry that this took so long for me to write. I kinda started it and then got writers block and then I just confused myself and forgot about it. I've just been so stressed out lately and I've been running around in circles not knowing what the hell I'm doing. This week has just been one messy blur for me. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews for that last chapter and I'm so glad that you're enjoying it. Reviews are what keep this story going and sorry if I seem to have been neglecting it lately. Forgive me?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hidden Mysteries**

"I just don't know what to think." Vanessa growled out as she paced the small living room of the witch Lynn's house. "Normally he's this tyrant who only thinks of himself, but he was acting vey strange around me."

Lynn watched the young girl as she frantically paced, twiddling her fingers behind her back. She took another sip of her special herbal tea before placing it back down on her china tea sup.

"Child you are babbling, calm your mind and tell me properly what your problem is." Lynn said leaning forward, prepared to listen. She had been very fond of this girl for many years and enjoyed when she came to visit what she was able to have the day off working for the terrible Rosalie Hale. Lynn shook her head at her negative thoughts and took a deep breath.

Vanessa sighed before she finally collapsed on the beautifully carved wooden chair by a large bookcase.

"It's Prince Jacob." Vanessa explained and Lynn's eyes widened at the name.

"At the party the other night, I expected to be treated horribly by him, but he followed me everywhere and was nice to me. I don't understand." Vanessa continued to explain.

Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a bad thing?"

"No no no! Absolutely not! It just took me by surprise and for some reason I can't get him out of my head."

Lynn sighed.

"Ren – Vanessa, you must be very careful when letting one's mind be over taken by emotions. Fear and confusion can make people do stupid things. The fine line of love and hate is the most dangerous of them all."

Vanessa bit her lip and blushed slightly. She didn't know why she felt such a strange feeling towards the dark Prince, but Lynn was right; she was determined not to let that bother her. If she wasn't careful, she could lose her job and she's end up in the streets.

"Lynn, you're a witch or spirit guide, whatever you want to call it, how can I avoid him." Vanessa asked.

Lynn almost cried for the girl, knowing there was no possibly way. Fate was going to take its course now and there was no way to undo what had been done. The Prince had seen the girl now and there was no going back. Lynn hoped to stall this moment until the girl was older, it was her duty to do that, but now all she had to do was cross her fingers.

"Just try and stay safe Vanessa. Those who panic and run first always fall." Lynn said picking up her cup of tea again.

Vanessa shook her head slightly in confusion. Lynn was acting strange today. Well, she was strange anyway, but more so today. Something was up and Vanessa knew there was something going on that Lynn wasn't telling her about.

Vanessa decided not to question it though fearing it might upset her seen as she already looked uncomfortable. She sighed as she hated not knowing things, but she sucked it up for her dear friend.

"I best go and pick up some supplies from town." Vanessa said standing up again and brushing her dress off as she did so.

Lynn mumbled something in an old ancient language before looking up at the bronze haired girl.

"Very well, I've enjoyed your visits as usual." She said.

Vanessa smiled at her before bending down to give her a light embrace.

"You've always been ever so kind to me without reason."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "My dear child, no one has to do anything for someone to be kind to them."

Vanessa didn't say anything as left the little cottage and Lynn sighed as she watched her leave before flipping her long black hair over her shoulder and picking up her tea again.

.

.

.

Vanessa giggled loudly as she flipped into one cartwheel after another down the thick grassy hill. She laughed even more when she suddenly realised she had landed herself in the street at the bottom. Vanessa loved coming to this place she had found so many years ago; a hidden field in the middle of the forest just outside the city of La Push. Many daisies, buttercups and many other beautiful wild flowers grew here, lighting the place up with many wonderful colours and natural beauty.

Vanessa laid down in the stream and just let the cool refreshing water run over her skin and soak through her dress and hair. She had never felt so calm and relaxed.

"Having fun?" A deep voice startled her out of her daydreams and she opened her eyes with a gasp.

"Your highness?" She shrieked before rolling over and out of the stream.

Prince Jacob eyed her hungrily as her white dress clung to her body like a second skin, showing off each individual curve of her body. Her smirked as Vanessa self consciously crossed her arms over her chest and over her hardening nipples.

"I could hear you laughing from the trail a few yards back." Jacob explained as he tried to contain his laughter. He had never seen such a site. He followed the sweet sound of her laughter to find her rolling down the hill, in her own little world, and fall into the stream with a splash before he watched in awe as the water ran over her cream skin.

Vanessa blushed and broke eye contact with the dark prince. She had never felt more embarrassed that the Prince had caught being silly like that. She cringed when the realisation hit her that she cared what he thought of her. Where the hell had that come from?

"I got bored." Vanessa said pathetically, shivering slightly as the early autumn breeze blew past her, causing her to shiver slightly.

Jacob sighed as he unwrapped his thick fur cloak from around him and quickly wrapped it around the small girl before she could object.

Vanessa soon found herself lost in its warmth that she couldn't bring herself to offer it back to him. It was soft and warm but his scent lingering deep within the furs and leathers made her eyes roll back in her head slightly. She could get lost in this thing for eternity and she wouldn't care.

"Well then I'd like to see what happens when you're having fun." Jacob said sitting down on the grass and pulling her down with him.

Vanessa felt like running away, but she didn't dare disrespect the prince. He didn't seem to notice how awkward she felt as he pulled a few pocket sized books out of his leather pouch that he had tied around his waist.

Vanessa tilted her head to one side as she studied the strange looking words on page. She sighed as she wished she could read them.

"Can you read that?" Jacob asked noticing her staring.

Vanessa blushed and shook her head before turning away. The Prince's hand came out to gently grab her chin and tug her head back around to face him. They both felt the jolt of electricity as their skin made contact again. Jacob bit back a soft moan, his could get used to that feeling. Her skin felt so soft underneath his hand as well and wished he could spend all night running his hands down her body and exploring that soft skin of hers.

"I can teach you to read if you want?" Jacob offered and Vanessa tried to contain her excitement. She had always wanted to be able to read. The words looked familiar but something in her head seemed to be stopping her from understanding them.

"I'll talk you through the alphabet first." He said and took a pencil out of his pouch and began drawing letters on the inside cover of one of the books.

Jacob said the letter first and then Vanessa copied the sound and all the while Jacob stared at her lips as he watched her do so. They way they manipulated each sound just seemed very seductive to him as she sounded the letter out with her tongue. Jacob had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he resisted the urge, not wanted to scare her.

Soon Vanessa could recite the alphabet perfectly and Jacob beamed at her.

"Well done Nessie." He said proudly once she finished.

"Thank you your highness I – what did you call me?" She asked cocking her head to one side in confusion.

This time Jacob actually blushed slightly and Vanessa looked at him in shock.

"Nessie…I thought it looked cute on you." Jacob admitted.

"Oh well, okay then your highness." Vanessa said. To be honest, she liked the sound of the little nickname.

"Call me Jacob."

For the rest of the afternoon they laughed together as Jacob began to teach Vanessa how to read. He was actually a really good tutor and Vanessa found herself learning a lot from him. He was actually very intelligent and Vanessa couldn't help but feel inspired and in awe of him. Once you got past the rough and sinister exterior, there was a compassionate and gentle man underneath that Vanessa didn't think possible. He was indeed beautiful inside and out.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that Vanessa realised how late it had gotten.

"I should go." Vanessa said picking herself up off the ground.

"No." Jacob said a little too quickly.

Vanessa turned around and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"I mean why?"

"I'm a servant Jacob. I had the day off and I have to return now otherwise I could loose my job."

"But I will see you again soon won't I?" He asked almost desperately.

Vanessa didn't want to promise anything so she just simply nodded before walking back to the Hale household, her heart and stomach doing summersaults at the thought of seeing the dark prince again.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was short but I should hopefully update again sooner this time. The next chapters will be longer as this is when it starts to get really good. I'm beginning to wonder if this story should be rated M…hmmm, I'll see how things go because at the rate this story is going, it looks like there will be lemon to come in the future. In the mean time, let me know what you thought and leave a review.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	9. Abused

**This chapter took me over a week to write. If you've read my profile then you'll know I'm a huge procrastinator and that's the reason this chapter took so long. If I wasn't doing that then I was doing all the horrible studying homework my teachers decided to dump on me. *Sigh* But I have the week off this week so hopefully (not promising) I can update just a little bit more than normal. Anyway, thank you for all of the amazing reviews and I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story. It's always a pleasure to hear what you have to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Abused**

Vanessa couldn't keep the dreamy smile on her face as she made her way back to the Hale household. She'd had a lot of fun with Jacob this afternoon and she thought it was very gracious of him to teach her to read like that. She was nothing but a servant and didn't deserve his attentions. Still, it didn't mean she wasn't grateful. She guessed that Jacob really wasn't this dark and mean prince everyone made him out to be. With her he had been ever so gentle.

Vanessa thought it would be best to sneak in through the secret passage way her and Alice had discovered a few years ago. The sun had set and she knew she was late and that the expensive whore was going to have her head on a spike if she was spotting coming in so late. Vanessa was just glad she had too many servants to notice.

She was just about to make her way upstairs when a throat clearing behind her startled her.

"Hello Vanessa." She heard the expensive whore say behind her.

"My Lady." Vanessa said bowing her head in respect that the stupid woman didn't deserve.

"It's been an hour since sunset. Where have you been?" She demanded.

Vanessa gulped, unsure of how to answer without getting into more trouble.

"It took a while for me to walk back." Vanessa replied quietly.

"Hmmm."

"I truly am sorry my lady." Lie.

Vanessa stiffened as Lady Rosalie made her way towards the now trembling Vanessa. She just hoped that she didn't get the sack. There was no where she could go; especially with no memories of her real family.

Without warning, Rosalie struck Vanessa across the face and Vanessa brought her hand up to her face to try and sooth the stinging.

"You stupid little wrench!" Rosalie cried. "What makes you different to any other servant? You must be back before sunset. What could a nobody like you be doing that was so important?"

Vanessa didn't say anything before Rosalie hit her again.

"You are to never do it again! Do you understand me?" She snapped.

With a hand still pressed against her cheek, Vanessa nodded still shocked over what had happened. Rosalie wasn't exactly known for hitting her servants, but she was still thankful that she wasn't sacked – yet.

"You better improve tomorrow." Rosalie hissed before storming upstairs.

Vanessa watched her leave with tears streaming down her face.

.

.

.

"She hit you?" Alice yelled as they both sat in their room in five in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the valley, making the room contain an orange glow.

Vanessa sniffed and nodded.

"That expensive whore; when I'm through with her –"

"Stop it Alice." Vanessa scolded. "There's nothing you can do and you know it."

Alice huffed.

"She can't treat you like that."

"She can and she did."

"This isn't fair." Alice said defeated as she fell back against her bed. "Why were you late anyway?"

Vanessa froze.

"I-I was just in that little field I like to go to. I lost track of time." It wasn't really a lie.

"That's weird. You're the most punctual person I know."

Vanessa sighed, not wanted to argue further and give herself away. There was no telling what would happen if someone found out some commoner had been hanging around a Prince and not just a Prince, but the heir to the throne. She knew even Alice would freak out over it. It wasn't like it was a bad _bad _thing, it was just unheard of and wasn't exactly encouraged; especially with a servant.

She rubbed her hand against her stinging and slightly swollen cheek again while she thought about what made her so special to the Prince. She was nothing but a servant so why her? Why was she worth spending time with? Vanessa shuddered at the thought. She was worthless.

Alice and Vanessa were soon sent out to the stables to attend the horses. It was a cloudy day and Vanessa glared at the sky for daring to block out the sun. By the way the horses were acting; Alice and Vanessa knew there would soon be a storm coming in.

"Could you do me a favour and fetch some water?" Alice asked as she tried to calm one of the nervous horses down.

"Sure." Vanessa replied as she picked up one of the unused buckets and walked out towards the well.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the distant sound of thunder. Vanessa loved storms; she loved watching the lightning from her window and found the sound of thunder to be soothing.

She was about to lower the bucket when the trees behind her made a sudden noise. Vanessa jumped and twisted around to see a tall dark shadow of a man.

She soon sighed with relief when it stepped out and she found it was just Prince Jacob.

"Your Highness you scared me." Vanessa said breathless as she brought one hand up to rest on her chest.

"Sorry Nessie, but I really need to talk to you." He said urgently.

Vanessa felt her heartbeat quicken at how desperate he sounded.

"I can't your highness. I'm working."

"Then I pardon you, just come." He said holding a hand out and beckoning her towards him; an invitation Vanessa couldn't refuse.

She followed him into the trees and they walked together in silence for what felt like eternity until Jacob broke it.

"Is there any way to see each other more?" He asked and Vanessa blushed.

"We're seeing each other now?"

Jacob shook his head. "Yes, I know that but –"

"Your highness I got into trouble last night after seeing you. It is almost impossible. Maybe your highness should just forget about me."

Jacob gasped and yanked them to a halt.

"Don't you see Nessie? I can't."

"Why not?" Vanessa demanded raising an eyebrow.

Jacob froze not wanting to answer. He wanted to tell her everything. The strong feelings he held for her, but he couldn't. They'd barely just met and he didn't want to frighten her. She was the first woman besides his sisters and mother he cared about. All his other mistresses were nothing to him. Vanessa was special and she enchanted him.

"That's what I thought. I mean nothing. I am nothing." Vanessa snapped before storming off towards the great lake and hopping on the stepping stones that led out into the water.

She needed time to think. Why did Jacob insist on seeing her? He refused to answer her question so clearly she didn't mean anything. She was just a worthless servant. Plus, she heard a rumour going around the kingdom that he was engaged and the man was no saint. Yet why did her body, heart and soul yearn for his? Vanessa wanted to squash down those traitor feelings, but they felt too good; too right.

She sighed as she dipped the tip of her shoe into the lake and felt the fresh water leak in and surround her foot. It was nice and cool and was just the refreshment her mind needed.

"Nessie!" She heard Jacob shriek from the shoreline.

She looked over at him and watched in confusion as he waved his hands in…panic?

"Nessie get out of there!" He yelled with wide eyes before they focused on something behind her.

Vanessa was about to turn around when she felt something cold and scaly grab hold of her legs. She screamed as they were pulled out from under her and was pulled into the dark cold water below.

Jacob yelped as he watched the mermaid drag his Nessie into the deep lake. Why the hell did she go out there? Didn't she know the lake had been infested with mermaids for years? The city had to find a new water supply because they had tainted it with their soulless dark magic. Anyone who got too close to the lake was never seen again.

Jacob pulled his boots and cape off and dived in without a second thought.

Vanessa panicked as she got tangled in the large plants that grew from the lake bed. They tangled around her limbs and she could already feel her lungs burn for air. The water felt like ice against her face and she was beginning to see the mermaids swarm around her. They hissed at her with their sharp teeth and forked tongues. Their lifeless blank white eyes stared at her, waiting for her to drown before they devoured her flesh by flesh and add her bones to their collection.

Vanessa screamed as one swam right by her but the sound was cut off and only came out as bubbles which pointed the way to the surface.

The creature's tale brushed past her face before it turned and hissed at her again and snapped its teeth.

She still conscious just in time to hear the creature let out a high pitched squeal.

Jacob quickly took out his knife and stabbed at the creatures gills in its sides. It was the quickest way to kill them, although Jacob wanted to torture them so bad for hurting his precious Nessie.

Their dark green blood leaked into the water around him like squid ink; a last defence to dry and disorientate him. It didn't work thought as Jacob swam as fast as he could with sure strong strokes towards Nessie who was now unconscious, tangled in the greens that polluted the once pure and fresh lake.

He flashed his knife at the other mermaids in warning. They hissed but backed off and Jacob quickly went to work at slashing the plants to free Vanessa.

Once he had done that, he pulled her free and kicked hard towards the surface. He let out a gasp of air to fill his starving lungs and made sure to keep Nessie's head above water as he swam back as fast as his limbs could carry him.

As he pulled Vanessa to shore, she cough and choke up lots of dark lake water and Jacob quickly wiped it off her face and listened to make sure she was breathing properly again. To Jacob's great relief she was, but still unconscious.

She needed help and fast and Jacob could only think of one person.

.

.

.

"Please help her Lynn." He begged as he watched her make a potion and pour it down the unconscious girl's mouth.

"I must get rid of the toxins in the lake out of her body. Mermaid magic is very toxic stuff and I'm going to need you to drink some of this afterwards."

"I don't care about me, just help her."

Lynn raised her eyebrows in shock at Jacob's obvious care and affection towards the young girl. It made her thin that after all these years, it was still possible that the bond was still there and unbroken.

Vanessa cough after she finished and she breathed as this strange black smoke that soon floated out of the window.

"Mermaids." Lynn sneered. "I remember when those were peaceful creatures until Aro captured them and fed them black magic and forced them to breed. He thought they would make a good weapon, but they only turned into pests. They used to be such beautiful creatures, saving children and people from the waters and granting small wishes."

Lynn sighed for the loss of such beautiful creatures.

"Mermaids were once good? I find that hard to believe." Jacob mumbled as he remembered how the vile ugly looking creatures had attacked him and Vanessa today. They were nothing but scavengers that infected water and lived off the minerals in it, but gave the water nothing in return. They drowned anyone who came close to the water, ate the flesh and used to bones for tools and dark magic. They were parasites. Monsters.

"That should do it." Lynn said as she propped Vanessa's head up with a soft cushion and pulled a thick blanket over her shivering form.

Lynn then turned to Jacob and handed him a cup of purple sparkling liquid.

"By all that is good my Prince, please drink this liquid or I cannot guarantee your good health." Lynn begged as she forced the clay cup into his hand.

Jacob sighed, but took it anyway and quickly downed the liquid that tasted like paper. He started cough up black smoke and was about to panic before it all ended and he felt a lot better again.

"Mermaid magic." Lynn sighed. "It gets into your system and slowly poisons you. Kills you in such a subtle way that you have no idea what's happening to you until it's too late. The amount of people I've been too late to save when they have been brought to me. You and Vanessa were lucky your highness."

Jacob didn't say anything as he stared at Vanessa. She looked so peaceful as she slept and he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to what it would be like to watch her fall asleep next to him as his wife. His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Lynn noticed the way Jacob was looking at her and she smiled.

"You want to keep her close."

Jacob snapped out of his daze to look at her.

"I thought you didn't give advice on the future?"

"Oh I don't, I'm just saying that you must protect her at all cost, believe what she comes to tell you and all deadly consequences will be avoided." Lynn said in an almost sinister way. What could she mean? Jacob thought.

"Believe me, I intend to keep her close and I think I've figured out a way." Jacob said smiling to himself as he watched over the sleeping woman.

* * *

**So what did you think? Would you like Jacob to be your hero? I know I would. I'm still wondering if this story should be rated M. If you do want a lemon of some sort then all you have to do is request. Let me know if you do. I will try and update again soon, but I'm still not sure how busy I'm going to be. In the mean time REVIEW!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	10. PLEASE READ!

**I'm really sorry that this is just an author's note, but please don't shoot me and hear me out. I'm getting a lot of worried people messaging me about my disappearance which is sweet of you but unnecessary. I'm not dead so calm down. Also whoever keeps sending me reviews telling me to update, please with all due respect, shut up. I've got enough to deal with without people on the internet ordering me around. **

**Ok, so why haven't I updated in a while? Loads of reasons. My dad is shit stirring in my family and there's a full on war going on and I have to be there for my mum. I still haven't been able to get a new laptop because money is tight at the moment along with my dad stealing some of it. Another reason is time; I haven't had any of it. I've finished high school now and I'm looking for a job, college is sending me loads of work to do and then I'm doing stuff with friends and I'm moving house soon. But the main reason is I've run out of inspiration. Complete writer's block from all the stress I've been dealing with. So how have a coped with that stress? Reading. That's how I always deal with things. I haven't been a major reader for a while and I've just got back into it now my exams are over. This has led me to go off Twilight even more. I've never been a massive fan of the series through constantly wanting to strangle most of the characters and scream at the author. After reading a lot of stuff I enjoy it's made me see how mediocre the whole series is (no offense to twihards). Therefore I've lost patients with the series and my own work as a result and I just haven't been able to get myself to write more chapters. **

**This brings me onto the future. I'm not Alice so I don't really have much idea. If I ever get inspiration again, I might come back. It's almost a guarantee if I can get a new laptop. HOWEVER...I'm warning you now that come September I might never come back. I'm starting my A-Levels and I desperately want to do well in them and get into university so my first priority will be studying. A lot of people I know have made life choices in which their consequences have scared the shit out of me, so I really want to do well in life now. Plus, I hope to start on my own novels in years to come so that might be something to keep an eye out for.**

**So, sorry for not updating in a while and I'll let you all know of anything new as soon as possible. **

**Until god knows when,**

**Taurus Pixie **


End file.
